


Pretty Boy

by morganrules



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Paparazzi, Safer Sex, Tabloids, both hughie's parents are alive and together, kimiko and Annie are an item, supe!hughie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: I think I'm the only person in this fandom who actually ships them (but I also ship Frenchie with Kimiko though). This is an A.U between Hughie and Frenchie, in an universe where Hughie is a supe from The Seven and Frenchie is one of The Boys. Starlight (Annie), is human here, so think of this as if Hughie and Annie switched places.  Tittle was inspired by The Neighbourhood's 'Pretty Boy' song.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. We Didn't Start The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a very rare pair, hope you guys like it. There will be no ship bashing here, but heads up: There will be canon violence mentioned, so watch out

Frenchie clenched his jaw as the sound of screaming supe fans echoed around the headquarters of Vought. He held his phone close to his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind of emotions; he was expected to stay objective in situations like this, but it was the first time in years he went on a mission completely alone.

“Oi Frenchie, good news?” Butcher’s voice inquired impatiently through the phone; 

The french man shook himself. “ _Non_ . Nothing, butcher. I’ll keep going and if I’m fucked, I’ll call again, _d’accord_? ” 

“All right, mate. Keep in touch” - Butcher sighed before hanging up.

Taking a deep breath, Frenchie ran a hand through his head wearily before running forward towards the back of the Vought’s building. He was thankful over the fact that all of The Seven were engaged in a meet & greet with fans; this way, his mission would be easier, but he had to be quick.

Turns out that Lamplighter's gift to The Boys came in ‘handy’. Frenchie chuckled over the pun as he used one of the deceased supe’s hand to access the panel from the back entrance, looking from side to side just to make sure he was alone. His mission was quite simple this time, Frenchie only needed to get his hands on a little amount of Compound V and then he would be gone. It seemed strange to see the halls of Vought completely empty due the mass event downstairs, but he kept going forward. 

As Frenchie looked over his map, he had to take the elevator towards the 80th floor and try to grab some samples of the Compound. According to Butcher, he would have exactly thirty minutes to enter Vought’s lab before the cameras started working again, so whatever he was planning, he had to do it fast.

Frenchie never felt his heart beating so fast as he finally arrived at the eightieth floor; gun secured in his hands just in case. He looked from side to side after leaving the elevator and felt his mouth drying up as he bumped into something pretty solid right in front of him. His eyes blinked and the french man couldn’t quite breathe properly. He shut his eyes for a brief moment as if it would help, before finally staring at the man in his front. That young man was one of the most gorgeous lads he’d ever laid his eyes upon.

His bright blue doe eyes seemed so tender, yet so threatening. His freckled frame made him look like no older than twenty and his fluffy, brown hair seemed to be as soft as clouds. His figure matched perfectly with his dark grey uniform, thought. It looked like something straight out of the comics. 

“Uh… Hi?”- The supe tried to greet in a very curious tone. 

That was the end, Frenchie thought as he stared at the tall supe with big bright inquiring eyes. He heard about the newest Seven’s addition, but he still hasn't seen any pictures of the new supe, so he couldn’t help but blame himself for such a mistake.

“I…”- Frenchie stuttered pointing the gun to the young man.

“I’m sorry, but guns are not allowed here, sir.”- The supe smiled awkwardly as his eyes started to fill in with a blue light and his hands shone bright, opening a portal right next to the invader, quickly sucking the gun in it before disappearing into the air. 

“ _Merde_...W-who are you?”- Frenchie stuttered, reaching for his knife that was properly hidden under his coat.

“Me? Oh, I’m Blue Eyes. Nice to meet you, sir.”- The supe was way too friendly for the other man’s tastes. Clearly there was something wrong.

“Listen here, _petit_ , I don’t want no trouble. I know you’re new here, but let me tell you, _mon ami_ , Vought is not what it looks like.” - Frenchie tried to argue; the knife remained safe in his hand.

“Really? I mean… What do you know about Vought?”- Blue Eyes inquired, seeming quite interested in the other man’s argument.

“I know enough, _mon petit_. If you let me explain, I’ll try my best”.- Frenchie was sweating at this point.

The supe seemed so young and naive and deep inside the french man prayed to be right about this one. For a moment, Blue Eyes kept staring at the invader, but soon, a soft smile was drawn upon his lips.

“Can we.. Like… Meet somewhere else? The walls have ears, you know?” - The supe tried to make a pun.

“ _Bien Sûr_. But how am I going to leave Vought now, Blue Eyes?” - Frenchie inquired, trying to figure out what to do.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out. Name’s Hughie, by the way.” - The supe smiled once more before activating his powers again, creating a portal that sucked the invader in.

Frenchie was a mess and he knew that. He felt his body floating in the air and tried to look where he was sent to, squeezing his eyes as he flew through the space. He saw small galaxies surrounding him and when he was about to pass out, he felt the cold floor of the streets against his back.

He was outside of Vought again, a few blocks away actually and as confused as one could be, especially because no way in hell a supe would help some anonymous man without some plan behind.

“Hughie, huh? What’s your secret, _mon ami_?” - Frenchie muttered to himself as he finally stood on his feet, unable to take that young man out of his mind.

Gulping, Frenchie knew he would have to pull up with Butcher’s anger after another failed mission. He decided that he had to trust the supe this time and pray for a better outcome.

========

Blue Eyes was walking through the corridors, cheeks as blushy as ever as he reminded of the little exchange with anon guy. There were millions of thoughts in his mind and soon enough, he decided he needed some fresh air, flying out of Vought’s windows. He landed upon Vought’s roof and sighed trying to cool down a bit, but as soon as he heard a very known laugh near, Hughie felt a shiver down his spine.

“Blue Eyes. What are you doing here?”- Homelander inquired, trying to seem as pleasant as possible.

“Homelander, I… I was just…”- Hughie couldn’t pinpoint yet what it was about their leader that made him afraid, but he always trusted his guts.

“Don’t worry, Blue. People are waiting for you at the meet & greet. Go now.”- Homelander warned, trying to keep his friendly façade anyway. 

“R-right away, Mr. Homelander.”- Hughie replied quickly as he flew a few floors down, landing right next to his supe family.

Blue Eyes had never been so jumpy and nervous in all of his twenty seven years of life. He could see his supe friends greeting the busy crowd, catching brief glimpses of some kids trying to see him. 

From what the young man gathered, Maeve looked bored, A-Train was excited as he took selfies with some fans and The Deep was giving autographs left and right. Even though Hughie was a nervous wreck, he was glad to see other supes that were not Homelander and his threatening aura. They were all talking to each other in excitement and that made the newbie feel safer this way.

As soon as he approached Maeve, she gave him a bright smile and a gentle pat on the shoulders. “Hughie. How is everything going?” - The veteran asked.

“Hm I… I’m freaking out, actually.”- Hughie commented, gulping a bit.

“Don’t worry. We got your back.”- Maeve smiled, even though deep down she knew that was a lie.

The crowd moved slowly towards Blue Eyes, which made his heart rate pick up. He gazed around taking in the atmosphere, but when he looked back he almost jumped out of his skin as a kid hugged him.

It was a dream for him actually, to become a hero. Back when he was a kid, he couldn’t stop saying to his parents that he wanted to be a superhero when he grew up, inspired by Queen Maeve herself. Not even in his dreams he imagined that one day he would be working side by side with her, let alone, have fans of his own.

As countless fans approached, Hughie made sure to hug every single one of them, even though a day before, Homelander had instructed that no human could touch the Seven uninvited.

“Hey, partner! Nice to meet you!” - Hughie greeted a teenage girl who stopped for a selfie.

“Oh my gosh, Blue Eyes just talked to me! Did y’all see this?” - The girl bragged as she recorded a live on her phone.

“H-Hi, everyone!” - Hughie smiled, waving as he supported his arm over the girl’s shoulder.

The newbie lost the count of the amount of people he hugged or shook hands with, but after one hour, he was more than done. He just wanted to fly away and take a break, but he knew Homelander wouldn’t like that, so instead, he just kept waiting until Ashley arrived, finally dismissing the crowd.

“Nice job today, Hughie!” - Ashley gave him a soft smile.

“Thanks, Ashley! It was fun! Actually, I’m kinda tired, can I go home now?” - Hughie bit his lips.

“Yes, of course! Do you need anything else?” - She inquired, with her phone in hands.

“No, just need to rest a bit. Thanks, Ash.” - Hughie blinked before disappearing into the sky.

====

Serge was just waiting for the punch that never came as soon as he told Butcher about the whole mission’s fiasco, but instead, he received a crooked smile and a laugh from the british man. Of all reactions from the world, this one was the most unexpected coming from the Butcher. 

“Bloody brilliant.” - Billy scoffed, walking from side to side.

“Butcher, I couldn’t bring the Compound V with me, but if you give me another chance…”- Frenchie tried, but he was almost sure it was a lot cause.

“No matter, mate. I’ve a few plans on my own, but for now, tell us again about the new lad.”- Their 

“Blue eyes. He’s not like the other Seven, _mon ami_ , I can assure you that.” - Serge defended as he sat on the couch.

“That’s just bollocks and you know it, a supe is a supe. Now, let’s talk business, shall we? You’ll go there again tomorrow and you’ll wait for the lil chav at Vought’s door. They don’t know you yet, so there’s no need to make a fuzz.” - Billy squinted as he took a sip on his beer.

“Of course, Butcher. Leave it to me.”- Frenchie replied before pressing a kiss upon Kimiko’s and Annie’s cheeks and heading to his room.

“Hey Billy. Keep it cool. It wasn’t his fault.”- Mother’s Milk tried to reason their leader.

“So now we’re defending a botched attempt from our mate, I see.”- Billy bit back, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Listen, Butcher. We’re doing our best here to try and help you out. I’m just saying.”- M.M replied as he focused on his little doll house again.

“Got it, mate.”- Surprisingly, when it came to M.M, Butcher usually would listen. Hopefully, tomorrow Frenchie wouldn’t fuck it up again.

Back in his room, Serge swore in french as he scratched his head, trying to figure out what he should do about the supe. He still couldn’t take that freckled face from his mind even if he tried.

“What have you done to me, _petit_?” Frenchie muttered, noticing the little tent forming inside his pants. 

It’s been months since he got so worked up about someone like this. Last time he felt a crush was back in France when he had the time of his life with an unknown girl and one of his mates at a rave.

He missed his friends, missed his city and most of all, he missed the little freedom he had before Butcher came knocking on his door again. God, he just wanted to feel free to do whatever he pleased without a death sentence in his back. Turned out that the univerve made him a target and now there was no turning back. 

As he filled in the bathtub, Serge tried to take a breath, laying down in the tub as soon as his bath was ready. There, as he bathed slowly, he touched himself thinking about those big blue eyes staring at his soul. 

**To Be continued...**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet once again and share a few special moments together...

It was half past ten in the morning when Frenchie approached the Vought’s headquarters again. He tried to avoid direct eye contact with everyone who approached the building, hiding himself behind his dark shades. 

He yawned, leaning on his hand and typing ‘ _He’s not here yet_ ’ on his phone. It was getting late and he didn’t have his breakfast yet, which made his grumpiness even higher. Serge even wondered if he could be bothered to get up off his ass from that comfortable bench and look up for a cafe nearby. 

“Hey? The french guy!” - Blue Eyes smiled as soon as he noticed the stranger sitting on the bench near Vought’s entry. 

Frenchie wheezed, slapping his thigh. He could barely breathe just looking at the blue-eyed hero. “Hughie! I’ve been waiting for you, _petit_.”

“Hi!” - Hughie smiled with eyebrows raised. “Didn’t expect to find you here! How’s everything going?” - The hero sat right next to the french man. 

“Everything _parfait_ ! Now, _mon ami_ , I don’t have much time. Our lil meeting is up?” Frenchie crossed his arms. 

“Sure! Of course.” - Hughie’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “Two things: One, how should I call you and, two, how do you feel about bowling?” 

“Call me Frenchie, _petit._ Bowling? I don’t see why not.”- Frenchie blinked to the young man.

“Here. Take my phone.”- Hughie grabbed one of his autograph pens, marking his number and the location they should meet on a small paper. 

“ _D’accord._ Will meet you there in one hour!” - Frenchie couldn’t help the smile as the hero blushed before waving a goodbye.

Serge wiped his eyes and finally stood up from the bench, walking a few blocks away until he found himself within a safe distance before making a call to Butcher. There’s no way this time their plans would fail; at least he hoped. 

===

Hughie barely entered Vought's lobby when he felt someone grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him over to the elevator. The hero glanced down at Ashley, who was the one who grabbed him, and sucked in a quick breath.

“Ash? I’m sorry about the late, I was just…” - Hughie tried, but the woman barely paid attention.

“No worries, Blue Eyes. I just need you at the meeting room right now.” - Ashley sighed before knocking on their main room.

Once the door was open, Hughie didn’t think his eyes could get any wider than they were before, nut alas, he was in utter shock, unable to say a single world. All he could do was keep staring dumbfounded as a huge smile was drawn upon his lips.

“SURPRISE!” - A wave of voices greeted; a nice amount of employees from Vought were wearing party hats and throwing confetti in the air.

“I… How did you guys? I just…”- Hughie had no words. Not in a million years he imagined that Vought would throw a surprise party just for him. 

“Happy Birthday, Blue Eyes! This is a gift from Vought to you! Cheers!” - Ashley raised a glass of champagne, pointing to the Hero’s parents.

“Mom?? Dad?? What the hell?” - Hughie smiled, running towards his parents, holding both tightly with his long arms.

"Oh shush, you love it when we surprise you like this, Hughie!” - His mom retorted, hugging the young man real tight.

“Now that’s when I chime in and ask: Where’s our Mrs. Campbell, Hughie?” - His father chuckled.

“Dad! Come on!” - Hughie blushed, looking from side to side, just checking to see if anyone else heard the joke.

Hughie was so thrilled to see so many people there, that he didn’t even notice the strong hands upon his shoulders. Once he finally turned, he faced Homelander, who was smiling brightly at the young man.

Blue eyes couldn’t help but swallow as the veteran called him to another corner of their meeting room. The brunette’s eyes were wide and his heart was beating so fast, he thought he might as well pass out. 

“A birthday is the most important day in the life of a superhero, don’t you think, Blue Eyes?” - Homelander smiled, staring straight to the window.

“Totally.”- Hughie could feel his palms sweating as he replied.

“You see. Since we are a family here, The Seven, I want to make sure you feel part of all of this.” - Homelander paused.

“Of course, Mr. Homelander. Thank you.”- Hughie nodded.

“Now that you’re part of this family, you have to be aware that some… People might want to destroy what we have here. This family, you know? And we cannot allow that, can we?” - The elder smiled, fixing his cape.

“No, we can’t.” - Hughie gulped. He was almost sure of where that conversation was going.

“If you ever see anything strange. Maybe a group of humans who’re trying to destroy our family, don’t hesitate to tell me first. If someone, I don’t know, maybe a british man, tries to approach you, let me know first.” - That was an order from Homelander and he made sure to pat the young man’s chest playfully after that.

“Of course, Mr. Homelander. I’ll let you know. Can you e-excuse me?” - Hughie gulped once more, almost running towards the door after a nod from the veteran.

He couldn’t be in that building right now. There was nothing Hughie wanted more than disappear into the air and never see Homelander our Vought again, but he didn’t want to disappoint neither Ashley nor his parents, so all he did was sit down on the floor a bit, out of the meeting room, just to catch a breath.

Blue Eyes never thought he would be so afraid of a hero in his life. Homelander always seemed such a fun man; a kind man back when Hughie was still young, but how naive he was to imagine that his ‘hero’ was truly everything he hoped for.

“N _ever meet your heroes."_ \- Hughie muttered, taking a deep breath before faking a smile, trying to hide his nervousness as he entered the meeting room again.

He wanted to notify the french Man that their little encounter would have to happen a bit later, but thankfully, Ashley sensed that something was wrong and took the matter in her hands, speeding up the ‘Happy Birthday’ song, before quickly dismissing everyone in the room.

Hughie didn’t need to say anything else to his pr manager, because the girl could read the amount of distress upon the hero’s brow. She quickly hugged him, giving him the day off, as instructed by homelander himself, before disappearing into the corridors.

He just wanted to have one birthday in peace. One single birthday without worrying about saving the world or thinking of how he never had a proper birthday since he was a little kid, because his whole life was about training to become a supe.

Biting his lips, Hughie finally decided to leave Vought, flying home to take off his uniform and dress something more comfortable. The thought of spending the day with the french man was the only thing capable of turning up his mood. He couldn’t wait to see him and play some bowling, because at least for a few hours, he just wanted to forget about the world.

====

Just as they'd agreed, one hour later, Frenchie texted the supe as he reserved a spot at the local bowling’s house. He felt something stir behind him causing him to shift his gaze away towards the door.

After a few dazed moments, Serge seemed to register the sound of the supe’s voice; Hughie looked as cute as ever and the french man thought that it was impossible to find the young man prettier. 

Dressed as a regular guy, he didn’t seem so god-like and threatening, especially without the superhero attire; he looked just like any other human being. 

“Hi, Frenchie!!” - Hughie sounded way too excited, but he didn’t mind sounding a bit cringe every once in a while.

“Hughie! It’s a pleasure to see you again.”- Serge smiled, leaving the way so Hughie could place his bag upon the table.

“I’ll be right back! Gonna get my shoes!” - The supe smiled walking towards’ the shoes’ aisle. 

Bowling was probably one of the most fun things you could do if you liked to have fun with your friends without being surrounded by fans. Hughie, admittedly, was a fan of the game. Every now and then when he wanted to escape from the mess and just focus on making a few points,he would go bowling.

He really hoped with all of his heart that the french man could understand that this was more than just business for him; spending his birthday by the side of a person who knew nothing about him sounded delightful. 

Once he returned to their little spot, Hughie finally felt like it was all right to take off his hoodie, messing up his curls a bit before sitting down. 

“So… Wanna play first or talk, _petit_?”- Frenchie tried as he finished lacing his own bowling shoes.

“Hm… Can we like… Eat something? I still haven’t eaten anything besides my birthday cake…”- Hughie bit his lips, feeling his stomach growling a bit.

“It’s your birthday?? _Joyeux anniversaire_ , Hughie! You should have said before, so I could bring you a gift! - Frenchie seemed genuinely disappointed for not knowing. 

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not like we know each other for a long time, right? But that’s why today’s so special! Uh, I think I’ll order some fries and a soda! - Hughie blinked, waved to the bowling’s manager.

“I’ll pay, all right?” - Frenchie warned and the younger man just nodded in agreement. 

“So Frenchie, tell me a bit about yourself. I’m very curious!” - The supe chuckled as he swiped over the TV’s channels until he found one which only played Billy Joel songs. 

“Hm, I’m Frenchie and I work with some stuff, here and there, you know? It’s been a few years since I left my dear France.” - Serge commented, trying hard to ignore the loud Billy Joel playing on the TV.

“Nice! Well, I’m Hughie, but everyone knows me as the new guy and you know what? Back when I was a kid, this whole supe thing seemed like a dream, but now that I’m one of them…”- Hughie bit his lips, avoiding to give too much away.

“Something happened, _petit_?” - Now Serge was really worried about what could’ve happened to the supe.

“No... Actually, there’s a lot going on right now and something tells me that I shouldn’t trust someone. I can’t tell you who are they, but yeah… It’s been hard.” - Hughie confessed.

“N _on._ Let’s not talk about this today, all right? It’s your birthday! _Allons-y Fêter!_ ” - Frenchie smiled again, thankful for the manager who approached with the food.

What seemed to be just a few minutes together, became hours. Whenever Hughie made a strike, he would jump so high that he almost flew, but of course, always careful to not give away his supe identity.

The two of them shared so much laughter whenever Serge missed a pin and it happened quite often because it turned out that the french man sucked at bowling, but he was optimistic and kept trying. At one point, Hughie offered to help his friend out, joining hands to try and teach him how to swing his arms correctly.

“The secret is to be gentle, but keep your eyes on the main pin, just like that. There we go!” - Hughie cheered as he helped Serge with his first strike of the day.

“Amazing! You’re an amazing teacher, petit Hughie!” - Frenchie smiled, unable to stop looking at the other man’s lips.

It was almost half past six in the afternoon when they finally stopped their little bowling game.They didn’t even feel the hours passing because they were having so much fun together, that both almost forgot what that meeting was about.

Hughie and Frenchie plotted their new plan to get a sample of the Compound V and apparently, it would work just fine. Hughie would grab one sample and throw it through one of his portals to whatever point the french man wanted to catch it.

They would have to be careful, mostly because Hughie was suspicious of Homelander, especially because the Seven’s Leader seemed to know about Frenchie and The Boys as well. 

As they walked out the Bowling house, they stopped to sit on a bench right in front of the place to keep their conversation going. In a short amount of hours, they both learnt so much about each other and what they did for a living; there was no denying that a bond was formed.

Frenchie had to use a lot of his good sense to not act up at any moment. It’s been ages since he felt like this with someone he’d just met. The more Hughie spoke, the more Serge wanted him; god, he wanted the boy so badly he could almost taste it. 

He tried so hard to keep it cool the whole day, but his heart was beating so fast that he simply couldn’t help it before pressing his rough lips against Hughie’s soft ones, as if there was no tomorrow.

Hughie seemed quite panicked over the sudden attack, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want that kiss too, because he wanted. It’s been years since the supe wanted to taste someone’s lips and matter of fact, he never had been kissed.

No sir, Hughie Capbell was the biggest softie, but his childhood memories were not the best. Neglected from a real friendship with kids his age, unable to date anyone because his duties were far more important. He barely knew how it was to fall in love with someone, but the way he felt butterflies in his stomach, made him feel like that the man kissing him was the one.

Something in the back of his head told him that he was being naive, foolish even, because that man was an enemy. Of course, because an enemy of the supes, was an enemy of The Seven, but as Frenchie hugged him tight, the young man couldn’t feel safer.

It was the shout coming out of the french man’s mouth that woke Hughie up from his trance. They were both floating in the air, into one of the supe’s portal. That never happened to the young man before.

“F-Fuck, I’m sorry! This never happened before, I swear!” - Hughie was so embarrassed that he just wantrd to be sucked in by his portal and never return.

“I-it’s all right, Hughie! This is not your fault!” - Frenchie tried to calm the supe down by softly caressing his hands.

It took them a few seconds until they were out of the portal and back to the street’s bench. Hughie felt his cheeks burning hot as they still kept holding hands, completely out of breath.

“I’m sorry for this mess…”- Hughie bit his lips, unable to look at the other man in the eyes.

“Hey! _Non._ It’s all right, _petit_. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry for kissing you like this, I didn’t even kno…”- Frenchie was quickly cut off.

“No! I really wanted this, seriously! It was just… Unexpected, is all. Caught me by surprise. It was… My first kiss, you know?” - The supe’s heart was beating so fast he thought he could pass out at any moment.

“Your fir…Fuck, Hughie!” - Frenchie gasped, leaving the bench as he held his own head in guilt, but at the same time, pride.

“Hey, hey! Look at me, Frenchie.” - Hughie didn’t plead; he ordered, smiling as the man did as he was told to.

“I’m an asshole.” - The french man concluded, approaching the younger man again.

“No, you’re not, Frenchie! Trust me, if I didn’t want any of this, you would be floating in space right now.” - Hughie’s eyes became a bit darker.

That last quote alone made Serge feel a shiver down his spine. Suddenly he was reminded that the boy in his front was not an ordinary person; he was a supe, one of the most powerful supes from the Seven, but he was not like them, never.

Hughie was sweet; the sweetest man Serge ever met in his entire life and he wanted him. There was nothing else he wanted more in the world than have the young man in his arms, to kiss him, cherish him, treat him like he deserved to be treated.

“Hughie… Our day was so special. I didn’t want to ruin it.” - Serge confessed, gently holding both Hughie’s hands.

“But you didn’t! Seriously! That was the best fucking birthday I’ve ever had!”- Hughie smiled, leaning so he could press a couple more kisses upon the french man’s lips. “I have to go know. Mom and Dad might be worried. But thank you for everything.”

“Hughie… Happy Birthday, _petit_. When will I see you again?” - Frenchie inquired, pressing butterfly kisses upon the supe’s hands.

“Soon. Now that I have your number, wait for my call, right? Well, goodnight, Frenchie. And thank you again!”. - Hughie smiled before disappearing into the air.

“See you soon, _mon petit_!” - Serge shouted to the air, smiling from ear to ear as he touched his own lips. 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry about my late :) We are almost done with the story. It was supposed to be short indeed, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be even bigger


	3. A Matter Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughie's first mission wasn't exactly what he expected, but thankfully, he has Frenchie by his side to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of gore in the first few pararagraphs, so if you're sensitive to the matter, make sure to pass the straight to the bottom of the page.

Hughie tried so hard to ignore the deadly supe that was shooting lasers left and right, hurting innocents in the process. That was his first official mission with The Seven and he was so excited to be able to save lives by his team’s side, but once he noticed all the carnage, his heart began to race.

He never signed up for any of this. He thought that maybe they would just gather the criminals and send them over to the police or something, but never he would imagine that this was the destiny of whoever crossed the Seven’s way. 

Maeve was there too, punching and throwing people up in the air as if they were mere twigs of wood and by her side, A-Train threw punches so fast that he opened a man's chest as if the person was nothing.

“H-Homelander I thought we… I thought…”- Blue Eyes couldn’t even process what he was saying. His face was a mess of blood and guts.

“What’s wrong, Blue Eyes? You know we couldn’t take them to the police. They are supervillains, you know?” - Homelander sighed as he tore a couple of people apart.

“I just… I thought we were supposed to…”- Hughie couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Uh uh. Godamnit, we don’t have time for that, Blue Eyes! These are supervillains and our job is to keep America safe from them. No matter what. Do you understand?.”- Homelander’s eyes were gleaming red as he stared straight to Hughie’s eyes.

“I d-do.” Hughie swallowed as his eyes began to shine and his hands pointed forward, capturing every single body the supes’ threw in the air. 

“That’s why you are here, Blue Eyes! Great job!” - Homelander smiled as he finished his slaughter with a smile.

“Tha-thank you Mr. Homelan…” - Hughie was cut abruptly as he felt the veteran’s arms upon his shoulders.

“Great! See you tomorrow. Don’t be late.” - Homelander ordered before disappearing into the air.

Hughie was so scared that he never left his spot for a few minutes, until Maeve and The Deep approached him, offering the young man a bottle of water. Both heroes seemed to care a bit more about the new guy than the rest of the team, so for that, he was glad.

As they took their ways apart after the mission was done, Hughie flew as away as possible from that awful place, going straight to the bathroom so he could clean all that mess upon his face. 

He could feel his hands shaking as he tried to reach for the shampoo and tried to take a deep breath before actually doing something about that. He thought of Frenchie as he cleaned all the mess on his body, because at that point,the french man was the only thing keeping him on the ground.

In his head, he thought that there was nothing to be afraid of, specially because Homelander was never rude to him, even though he was demanding, but seeing his favorite heroes killing their enemies mercilessly made him realize that being a superhero meant to have a burden on their shoulders.

It took Hughie a couple of hours until he finally managed to fully relax into his fluffy robe. His parents were out, driving to Arkansas to see his grandmother, so that meant he was finally completely alone for the first time in years. There were so many things he wanted to do, but at the same time he was so tired that he only managed to call Frenchie to vent a bit.

“Frenchie? Hey, it’s Hughie!” - The supe blushed, feeling butterflies flying in his stomach. 

“ _Mon coeur_? What an amazing surprise! How’s everything going?” - Frenchie’s excitement was contagious.

“Kinda bad… Had my first mission with Homelander and the guys today…”- Hughie bit his lips.

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure it wasn’t pretty, _mon petit_ …”- Frenchie commented sympathetically. 

“Yeah… It was pretty fucking… Nightmare-ish. I’ve never seen so much blood in my whole life, I swear.”- The supe felt his heart beating fast again.

“Hughie… I’m not supposed to scare you, but… The Seven are not the good guys. Homelander… He’s a fucking monster, _petit_!” - Serge tried to reason. 

“What do you mean?” - The young man inquired, demanding to be answered. 

“It’s complicated, _petit_. I wanna tell you everything, but I can’t. Not yet.” Frenchie admitted. He just needed to wait a bit more to tell the whole truth.

“I knew there was something off about him…”- Hughie pondered.”But thank you telling me anyway.

“Well, I hope you stay safe, _mon coeu_ r. Is there anything I can do for you?” -The french man offered as he waved to the girls next to him.

“Actually… Wanna watch some movies tonight? I mean… I kinda have the rest of the day off and my parents are traveling so..”- Hughie wanted to punch himself so hard. He really didn’t know how to do that whole flirting thing.

“Really? Of course, _petit_! Just give me your address.” - Frenchie grabbed a paper and wrote everything down.

“I’ll be waiting! See you soon!” - Hughie chuckled, hanging up the phone. Suddenly, he didn’t feel lazy anymore.

====

Frenchie was showing his fingers for everyone from the Boys who mocked his sweet voice while he talked to the supe. Even Kimiko and Annie mocked him, throwing kisses in the air.

“Shut up, all of you!” - Frenchie complained; middle finger still in the air.

“Don’t worry, we’re just happy for you, Frenchie! You look just like me when I proposed to Kimi, right hun?” - Annie winked as Kimiko blushed and nodded.

“Well, I’ll sleep over Hughie’s, so don’t wait for me.” - Frenchie told them as he tried to organize a small bag with fresh clothes.

“Don’t forget the condoms!” - Mother’s milk cackled, receiving another middle finger..

“Have you lost your plot?”- Butcher finally spoke for the first time that day.

“ _Non_ . None of your talk today, Butcher. I told you we can trust Hughie. _Vraimen_ t!” - Frenchie tried to reason with their boss.

“He is a fucking SUPE, Frenchie! Did you forget what happened to that janitor and Popclaw?? Kinda Dodgy I would say!” - Butcher walked from side to side; brows as furrowed as ever.

“You know what, Butcher? Fuck you!” -Frenchie muttered something else in french before waving goodbye to the rest of the boys before fleeing from their headquarters.

Serge tried his best to forget the little convo he had with their boss because he didn’t want their fight to spoil the amazing night he was about to have with Hughie. As soon as he stopped by the nearest drugstore, he grabbed everything he needed, some lube, condoms and some baby wipes as well.

The french man was only careful, because he actually didn’t know if Hughie would actually be comfortable with the whole thing. One night stands were something common for Serge, but definitely, not to the young supe, so whatever it was Hughie’s decision that night, the older man would respect.

Frenchie couldn’t help but imagine what they would have for dinner; maybe the movie would suck, but it didn’t matter because he just wanted to spend more time with the brunette.

It took him a while, but Serge finally managed to find Hughie’s place and here he was, standing outside the supe’s house in the awkward “do you want to come in” phase. Of course Frenchie wanted to come in. Of course he wanted to spend the night. 

Hughie cleared his throat and tried so hard to pretend that there was no redness on his cheeks, but there was no denying. He still wore his baby blue robe and some funny ‘Scooby Doo’ slippers. 

“Hey Frenchie! You l-look great! Come in!” - Hughie blurted as he gave some space so the man could enter. 

“ _Merci_!” - Frenchie smiled, looking from side to side just to make sure no one followed him before finally entering the house.

Hughie had the cutest dimples as he closed the door behind them, offering help to grab his guest’s bag, putting it over the living room’s table. Frenchie admired the decor, quite impressed and a bit apprehensive because clearly, the young man came from a lot of wealth. 

“Beautiful _décor_ , Hughie!” - Serge commented, sitting comfortably on the couch.

“Thanks, all my mom’s work as an architect!” - Hughie commented exciclitely, heading to the kitchen.” I couldn’t think of anything for dinner, so, maybe we can order some pizza?”

“Of course, whatever you want.” - Serge blinked, making the young man blush again.

“So, I was thinking that maybe we could binge 'Back to The Future'. What do you say?” - Hughie offered, showing his old tapes.

“Never watched them before, Hughie. That’s a good idea!” - Serge smiled, trying to guess where that delicious smell came from.

Hughie returned to the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks he prepared for the evening, a bit of french fries, some beer and a few poptarts. After their little snack’s table was all set, both sat on the couch.

As the movie started, both grabbed some of the fries and opened their beers for a toast. Frenchie didn’t want to drink too much, so he only gave a few sips from his can. 

“Here.” - Hughie smiled as he guided one of the fries towards Frenchie’s mouth, airplane style. 

“Thank you, _petit_!” - Frenchie muttered with his mouth full of french fries.

They laughed and paid close attention to the movie. Frenchie didn’t remember laughing so much with a movie before and it was hilarious how Hughie seemed to have memorized all the quotes from the movie. For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence, but after a while, Hughie finally let his head rest upon Frenchie’s shoulders, softly drawing patterns on the french man’s covered chest.

He was so happy with Frenchie that he barely reasoned as his lips brushed against the other man’s. Hughie pressed butterfly kisses upon Frenchie’s lips and felt like the world could end right then and there, because he wouldn’t mind.

Frenchie adjusted his position so he could have a better access to the young man’s body, gently massaging the hero’s back. He cursed himself because only that kiss was enough to make him get worked up and suddenly his jeans became tighter and tighter.

“H-Hughie.. Wait…”- Frenchie broke their kiss, trying to catch some air.

“Too much? Uh fuck… I’m sorry!” - Hughie blushed even more, untangling his arms and resting his hands upon his own thighs. 

“ _Non_ , not at all, _petit_ Hughie… I want this.”- Frenchie corrected “I’ve been wanting you since the first day we’ve met!”

“R-Really? I hm.. I just… Well I can’t deny this either. Yesterday at the bowling was just… So fucking perfect. I couldn’t wait to see you again.” - Hughie bit his lips as his hands played with his robe.

“I’m not gonna lie, _mon coeur_ . If we want this to work out, we have to be absolutely honest to each other, _d’accord_?” Frenchie took the supe’s hand between his own. 

“I agree but I’m very new to all of this, Frenchie. For real.” - Hughie confessed with a blush.

“I know _petit_ , trust me.” - Frenchie smiled, caressing Hughie’s cheeks. “What do you want to do? Whatever it is, I’m by your side.

“Hm… I want you to fuck me…”- Hughie blurted; confidence glowing in his eyes. 

“Did you ever…?” - The french man was almost sure the brunette never had sex before, but he couldn’t assume.

“No. Not really. It’s not like I actually had time to experiment anything that spoiled my ‘hero-ing’ schedule. Does it hurt? I mean, doesn’t matter much since it’s kinda impossible to hurt me, you know? ” - Hughie asked genuinely.

“Well, it doesn’t have to. Most people are way too rushed, _petit_ and there’s no need for that.”- Frenchie smiled as the young man nodded excitedly.

“Well… Shall we?”- Hughie smiled nuzzling Frenchie’s hands.

“Whenever you want, _petit_. I’m all yours!” - The french man smiled again, resuming their kissing session.

Hughie wondered sometimes, when did his 'crush' take form, but somehow he knew that at the moment he saw Frenchie walk out of that elevator, he felt like his body was being crushed into a million pieces and he wanted nothing more than to be into the man's arms. 

They kissed passionately as if they needed each other more than anything; their hands were clumsy exploring each other’s clothes and when they'd realized, they were at Hughie’s room, which was just as huge as the living room; a little palace for the supe.

Hughie’s back hit the bed and he blushed as Frenchie hovered over him, pressing kisses upon his face, pure love into his eyes. The young man could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ear, as the other man bit his neck. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. 

“You know I could break you like a little twig, right?” - Hughie chuckled as Frenchie opened the supe’s robe.

“Well… It would be a pleasure to be broken by your beautiful hands, Hughie.” The french man was just as worked up as before.

“I’m yours, Frenchie...” - Hughie blushed again, smiling as he felt the french man’s lips suckling on his nipples.

“Yes you are…”- The french man smiled victorious, stopping his ministrations so he could unbuckle his pants as the supe helped him, unbuttoning his shirt.

Frenchie smiled down at Hughie, settling himself in front of him, as their hips lined up together. He presses his lips upon the supe’s for a last time before running to the living room so he could grab his bag.

Carefully he grabbed a few condoms and his lube, opening its cap so he could pass some on his hand before returning to his spot, right between Hughie’s long legs, softly, letting his fingers slip, stroking the supe’s cock with his warm hands,

“F-fuck…” Hughie gulped; his body was just as red as before.

“Relax, _petit_.”- Frenchie advised because clearly the younger man was a bit tense. 

“All right...” - The supe nodded, trying his best to relax as he felt a digit caressing between his thighs.

When Hughie felt the first digits massaging him in such a tender way, his whole body shuddered and he couldn’t help but rock his hips into his lover's fingers. The feel of Frenchie’s free hand pressing gently upon his chest made him feel all warm inside; there was no place he would rather be. 

The supe whined as Frenchie quickened his pace, so intense that he made Hughie see stars. Frenchie chuckled, taking his fingers off before dressing a condom, lubing himself up with a bit of strokes. Serge’s hands wandered up Hughie’s body, feeling every curve and the softness of his belly between the muscles as the supe’s eyes, bright and doelike, looked up at the man with nothing but pure love and excitement.

Hughie opened his legs a bit more as Frenchie laid down between them, careful to slid himself in. When they were finally connected, it was like there was a fire in their veins and nothing else could ever take them apart.

The young man let out a pleasurable groan, feeling a bit of discomfort, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. His heart skipped a bit when he looked into Frenchie’s beautiful eyes, showing him lust, love, excitement, all at once.

“F-fuck… Come on, Frenchie…”- Hughie pleaded with a blush.

“Patience, _petit_.” - Serge gasped because the young man was tighter than he expected. He took a few seconds to adjust himself before settling in. 

Their fingers interlocked as Frenchie held the supe’s hands above his head, moving back and forth in a nice rhythm. Hughie wanted to look into his lover’s eyes, but there was so much going on that he couldn’t help but shut his eyes, surrendering himself completely to pleasure.

“Fuck… Hmff.. Fuck…”- Hughie moaned as he felt the other man’s body slamming against him.

“Fuuck…Hmm… Fuck Hughie… You feel _magnifique_ …”- Frenchie confessed, pressing kisses upon the young man’s lips as their hips danced in unison.

Hughie throwed his head to the back, legs just as spread as before, trying to hug Frenchie’s hips between his legs; his mouth was dry as he felt everything and nothing at the same time. 

He never felt so good in his life, ever, not even when he flew for the first time, This felt just like freedom for the young supe; for the first time in his life, he wanted to be taken apart. His nails quickly dug onto Frenchie’s back as he gasped in pleasure.

Frenchie had read that as a sign to move faster and he gladly obliged, moving himself quicker back and forth , slamming their bodies together with such a force that the whole bed squeaked.

“Fuuuck… Fuck… Feels so good… Fuck, Frenchie…”- Hughie moaned, feeling his brow began to sweat even more.

“Hmmf… Hmmfff...Fuck…”- Serge grunted because he wanted to last longer, but it was almost impossible. 

Hughie was squeezing him so tightly that lasting longer seemed out of question; When the supe moaned Frenchie’s name against his shoulder, Serge almost lost it, but he tried the hardest to keep the pace, slowing down a bit to last some more.

Frenchie decided that slower and deeper thrusts were a bit better and Hughie seemed to be into that as well, because he finally relaxed again, allowing his lover to go deeper and deeper.

Their bodies merged together as if they were only one and suddenly, Frenchie resumed his speed, feeling like his body would give in at any moment and when he least expected, he melted with a long grunt, followed by Hughie, who came right after, hugging his lover so tightly that Serge could feel his back burning as the supe’s nails hurt his back.

When the french man finally opened his eyes, he noticed that they were both floating above Hughie’s roof. Somehow the supe opened a portal without realizing when he had his release.

Hughie’s eyes were completely blue as if he was into a trance, but it took him a few gentle taps upon the cheeks until he finally woke up, noticing that they were both stark naked outside of his house. Quickly he activated one of his portals to return safely to his bed, gasping in relief as he noticed Frenchie laughing his ass off. Soon, Hughie began to chuckle too, helping his lover to pull out.

“I’m sorry about that… Again…”- Hughie blushed apologetic.

“No need to ask apologies, _petit_ Hughie! It was perfect! How do you feel?” - Serge smiled, trying to reach out for his jeans on the floor, grabbing one of his cigarettes.

“I feel fucking great! That was… Wow... Thank you!” - Hughie smiled, resting on his sides; eyes sparkling.

“You’re welcome, _mon coeur_ What do you say about some nap and a pizza later?” - Serge offered, softly caressing the supe’s face. 

Hughie smiled again; he lost the count of how many times he laughed and smiled that day. He pressed a couple more kisses upon Frenchie's face, making a face to the awful taste of cigarette from the man’s lips.

===

Soft, breathy whispers in the near-dark came out of the young man’s mouth; His breath was hot on Frenchie’s neck and the french man couldn’t help but imagine how angelic the supe looked like as he slept. That young man didn't seem like a person who could hurt millions if he wanted to. 

Hughie started to move slowly, trying to reach Frenchie’s lips for a kiss; his lips were gentle, warm, as they pressed against Serge’s lips and neck. Waking up by the side of someone special was everything both of them dreamed of.

“ _Bonjour, petit._ Looks like our dinner became a breakfast” -.Frenchie commented, noticing as the sun was shining out there.

“Hm… What? We really passed out, uh?” - Hughie chukled, still quite sleepy.

“Yeah… But it was worth it.”- Frenchie pressed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “But you know what would be great?”

“What, Frenchie?”- The supe finally adjusted himself on bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, looks like we have a few visitors, _mon coeur_. “Frenchie pointed to a few paparazzi cameras that were pointed straight out of the supes’ windows.” Do you mind activating your powers?

“FUCK!” - Hughie shouted, noticing that they were being watched. As quick as possible, he grabbed all of their clothes from the floor.

“We have to be fast, petit!” - Frenchie warned, noticing the noise of the doorbell’s ringing.

“Fast! Think of a location and hold my hands!” - Hughie’s eyes turned blue really fast as he reached for his boyfriend’s hands.

Frenchie thought of the boys headquarters and soon enough, they were both there, right in front of Annie, Kimiko, Butcher and Mother’s Milk. Everyone gasped, pointing their guns and knives to the supe. . 

“Hey everyone, this is Hughie! My boyfriend” - Frenchie warned.

Everyone seemed to agree to take their guards down, except for Butcher, who kept pointing his gun. The veteran couldn't believe how frenchie not only managed to show off their secret lair, but also brought a fucking supe with him. Mother’s Milk was the first one to speak.

“Well... Welcome to The Boys, kid.” - M.M greeted, being followed by the rest of the team who greeted the supe, except for Butcher. 

“Ignore the british, bastard, _mon coeur._ You’re one of us now.” - Frenchie smiled reassuringly.

“T-Thank you guys. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!” - Hughie complimented everyone excitedly. He could only pray to Homelander to never find out. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it my loves :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this lil story as much as I loved writing it. I'm sorry about not beta-reading the whole thing, 'cause I don't have a beta. Anyways, Thank you so much for all your love and support. Seeing fellow Hughie x Frenchie shippers made my heart all warm <3 Thank you, 1000 times, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it :) Hope you guys liked reading this one. I just had to take this out of my system


End file.
